


Tales of Apartment 53

by ch3rrychapst1ck



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, I wrote this at like 2am, Roommates, Slice of Life, i’m just having a good time, maybe ooc? who knows? i don’t?, no beta we die like men, plot? who’s she?, so very self-indulgent, they’re all homies and we love that for them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25642555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ch3rrychapst1ck/pseuds/ch3rrychapst1ck
Summary: A collection of short stories about the four residents of Apartment 53 and their neighbors.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede & Harukawa Maki & Momota Kaito & Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 19





	1. Grocery Shopping?

**Author's Note:**

> i came up with this idea in the middle of the night and couldn’t fall asleep until i wrote it. i hope you enjoy reading it, i guess?

Shuichi rubbed his tired eyes as he typed another paragraph for his criminology paper. He yawned, then took a sip of his coffee before briefly checking the time. 3:47 AM. He stifled another yawn before scrolling to the top of the document to re-read it. Once he finished, he collapsed into his unmade bed and closed his eyes before-

“SHUICHI, GET UP! EMERGENCY GROCERY RUN!” One of his three roommates, Kaito burst into his room and flicked the lights on causing Shuichi to grumble and shift.

“Kaito!” He heard Kaede, one of his other roommates, say, “I told you to not wake him up! He needs all the sleep he can get!”

Shuichi yawned and sat up, “It’s fine,” he rubbed his eyes, “I was still awake.”

Maki, Shuchi’s third and final roommate, appeared in the doorway, twirling Kaito’s car’s keys around her finger, “Are we going?”

The four of them piled into Kaito’s old Honda CR-V with Kaito driving, Maki in the passenger's seat giving directions, and Shuichi and Kaede in the back. 

“So, why are we going grocery shopping in the middle of the night?” Shuichi asked, taking a drink of the coffee he grabbed before the four of them bustled out of their shared apartment. 

Kaede laughed sheepishly, “I noticed we had no more, ahem, healthy food.”

“Oh, I didn’t notice.”

“Well that’s because you only consume instant noodles and caffeine,” Kaito said, “No offense Shu, but you can’t live off of those.” Maki nodded in agreement. 

“S-Sorry, but couldn’t we have waited until the morning?”

“We were all awake,” Maki said simply, “It was convenient.”

A few minutes later, they pulled up to the grocery store. A few cars were in the parking lot, Shuichi guessed most of them were the employees. I mean, who in their right mind would go grocery shopping at 4 AM?

“Ok,” Kaito said, “Here’s the plan.” He fished out two pieces of paper that had his, surprisingly, neat handwriting on it, “Maki and Kaede,” He handed them a list, “Here’s your list.” 

Kaede quickly scanned it and then gave him a thumbs up, “You ready, Maki?” The brunette nodded and gave her a small smile. 

“And Shuichi, you can hold onto our list!” Kaito handed him the other list. Shuichi quickly read the list, then nodded. 

“Wait,” The three of them turned to Maki who had a small smile on her face, “Let’s make this into a competition. Whoever finishes first doesn’t have to do the dishes this week.”

Kaito leaned towards her and smiled, “You're on.”

And so, the four of them walked through the grocery store’s doors, lists in hand. The two groups each gave each other small nods before going their separate ways. Right as they turned around, Kaito and Shuichi started speed walking, borderline running, towards the breakfast food aisle, where they grabbed a few boxes of cereal, pop-tarts, and syrup. On their way to the next aisle, Kaito reached over and grabbed Shuichi’s favorite coffee and threw it into the shopping cart. 

“That wasn’t on the list?” Shuichi half-asked, half-said. 

Kaito shrugged, “I knew you were running low on it.”

Shuichi smiled softly as they approached the next aisle. 

Around ten minutes later, Shuichi and Kaito’s cart was full of all the stuff on the list, along with a few other things Kaito grabbed, claiming that he forgot to put them on the list. They sped walked to the checkout, basically running, when they saw Kaede and Maki on the opposite end of the grocery store, speed walking towards the checkout as well. The two groups made eye contact and both broke out into a sprint.

Although Kaito and Shuichi were closer to the open lane, Maki quickly neared it, with Kaede close behind her. The four of them made it to the checkout at nearly the same time, but Maki and Kaede were able to squeeze in front of Kaito and Shuichi. 

Kaede turned around and gave the two boys a smile that reminded Shuichi of that one photo of the cat with the knives being pointed at it, “Have fun washing the dishes next week!”

Kaito grimaced and turned away before dramatically saying to Shuichi, “Shuichi… I’m so sorry.”

Shuichi laughed, “It’s okay. Remember, I’m usually the one stuck doing the dishes.”

Kaito opened and closed his mouth, then said, “You’re right.”

The four of them checked out, with Maki paying and the three others promising to Venmo her back. Shuichi gave the tired-looking cashier a small smile and slid a ten dollar bill towards him.

The group pushed the cart full of groceries towards the car, Shuichi felt the excitement from the race leaving, making him feel even more worn out. He yawned, covering his mouth with his hand as they neared the car. They all quickly loaded the groceries into the car and set on their way back to their apartment. Shuichi yawned again and started to feel his eyes drift close as he struggled to keep them open. He mumbled something even he couldn’t hear, then leaned up against the window and promptly fell asleep.

_ BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! _

Shuichi awoke. He was… back in his bed? Was the weird grocery-store experience some weird dream that was caused by his terrible sleep schedule? Nah. Probably not. He wouldn’t have been surprised if it was though. He yawned and stumbled out of his room to see Maki in their tiny kitchen, sipping a mug of coffee.

“Uhm, good morning?”

“Good morning!” He heard Kaede and Kaito say in unison. They were both sitting on their couch, the one Kaito found on the curb while moving in, “You conked out while we were coming back from the grocery so Kaito carried you back to your car.”

“Ah. Uh, thank you Kaito?”

Kaito gave him a thumbs up and smiled, “Of course! Anything for my sidekick!”

Shuichi smiled back, then glanced up at the clock. Shit! Was it already 7? His class started in 30 minutes!

“Oh shoot, I need to get ready for class!” Shuichi said, bustling into the kitchen to pour himself a cup of coffee. 

“I can drive you, if you need.” Kaito said, sitting up, “I was going to go to the gym anyways and the campus is right near it, so it’s on my way.”

Shuichi nodded, “That would be amazing, Kaito. Thank you so much!”

And thus ended the residents of apartment 53’s grocery shopping adventure, if you could even call it that. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading, i hope you reading enjoy this chapter!

The residents of the apartment 53 huddled on their shared couch, a small blanket barely covering them. It was Saturday night. AKA movie night for them. This tradition started when Kaede (or was it Kaito? Shuichi couldn’t remember) found out that Maki had never seen  _ The Princess Bride _ , and insisted that they all needed to watch it together. Then, slowly but surely, it became tradition for them to all huddle on their tacky couch and watch movies together. 

Shuichi was squeezed in the middle, with Maki sitting on the ground, getting her hair braided by Kaede who sat next to Shuichi. Kaito sat sideways, his head pressed up against Shuichi’s side, and his feet thrown over the armrest.

“So, Maki… What are you gonna pick!” asked Kaede as she weaved an intricate braid into Maki’s long, brunette hair. 

As the four of them had very different movie tastes, they would rotate who got to choose the movie each week. Shuichi liked crime-mystery-esque movies; Kaito liked action and, although he wouldn’t admit it, rom-coms; Kaede liked rom-coms and coming of age movies; and Maki loved horror and infamously bad movies that she could laugh at.

Maki thought for a second before grabbing the remote and clicking on  _ The Exorcist _ . Beside Shuichi, Kaito groaned, then covered his eyes with his hands. 

“Maki, PLEASE don’t make us watch that.”

Maki turned to him with a small smile ghosting her face, “It’s my turn to decide the movie. I’m choosing this one. Why? Are you scared?”

Kaito froze and sat up, “I’m not scared!! It’s just a dumb movie, it’s just- uh, Shuichi might be scared! Right Shu??!”

“I- Uhm, it's fine? I mean, it’s just a movie... right?”

“Yeah!” Kaito leaned back down, “It’s just a movie, it can't be  _ that _ bad. It’s just a movie.”

Kaede smiled, then reached over and patted him on the knee, “You’ll be okay, Kaito.”

It turns out, Kaito would not be okay. Shuichi learned this after what seemed to be the millionth time Kaito grabbed onto his arm at the slightest noise. At around the middle of the movie, Kaito had given up on watching and buried his face into Shuichi’s shoulder, who patted his head whenever an even slightly loud noise happened in the movie. Kaede was still messing with Maki’s hair, not really paying attention to the movie. At the moment, Maki’s hair was styled in a, what seemed to be, complicated looking style. Maki’s full attention was on the movie, her eyes wide and unblinking, sort of like a child. Shuichi stifled a yawn before checking the clock on their wall. Was it 2 AM already? Damn. Thank goodness tomorrow was Sunday and none of them had anything super early that morning.

Finally, the movie finished. Maki had somehow travelled to their couch, squeezing next to Kaede, a blanket on top of the both of them. Kaede had finished Maki’s hair and nodded off, her head resting on Shuichi’s shoulder. Kaito had also fallen asleep, His one of his arms were wrapped around Shuichi’s waist, his head leaning against Shuichi’s other shoulder. Yep. He was definitely stuck. Shuichi sighed, guess they were all sleeping on the couch tonight. He grabbed the nearest blanket he could reach without disturbing his sleeping roommates. Thankfully, there was one on the ground, which he put on top of him and Kaito. He rolled his neck around, trying to get rid of any cricks in his neck before he fell asleep. As he tried to find a comfortable position, Kaito shifted in his sleep, thankfully moving his head off of Shuichi’s shoulders. Shuichi rolled his shoulder around, trying to get rid of any stiffness before he fell asleep. He leaned his head against Kaito’s shoulders, yawning once again before sleep overtook him. 

Shuichi woke up, his neck sore and his shoulders free from weight. He yawned and before taking in his surroundings. Kaito was still asleep, along with Maki. Her legs were stretched out where Kaede was, the intricate hairstyle she styled for Maki was messy from sleeping in it. Shuichi sat up, rubbing his eyes and ruffling his bed head, trying to make it look more presentable. He yawned again when he got up, stretching slightly before heading to their kitchen. Kaede was in front of the stove, cooking, what seemed to be, pancakes. As Shuichi ambled tiredly to the coffee machine, Kaede took notice as he took a long drink for his cup. 

“Good morning!” Kaede said, way too cheerfully, in Shuichi’s opinion, for the early morning. 

“Hey Kaede,” He sipped his coffee again, “How did you sleep?”

She smiled, “Really well actually!” She paused as she flipped a pancake, “Want some pancakes?” She gestured to a plate that had stacked pancakes on it. 

“Oh, I was just going to get cereal…”

“Nope, get some pancakes, Shuichi!”

He laughed before grabbing a plate and putting a  few on his plate, adding both butter and syrup, which was nearly out (didn’t they just get some? where is all the syrup going?). Right as he sat down at their table, he heard his other roommates get up. Maki shuffled towards the kitchen, Kaito following behind her. Maki had taken her hair down, it was very wavy, unusual from her usual pin straight hair. Half of Kaito’s hair was flat and he had a mark on his face from leaning on his arm. 

The two of them emerged with pancakes a few minutes later. They both clutched coffee cups, Kaito’s coffee a shade of light brown and Maki’s coffee was a few shades darker than his. Kaede followed behind them, with her own plate of pancakes. The three of them sat down at their rickety table, joining their other roommate.

“So, who’s choosing the movie next week?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoyed reading this chapter! fun fact: i have never seen the exorcist and i don’t plan to, as i hate horror movies with a passion. please kudos and, if you’re feeling spicy, comment as well!! thank you so much for reading and i hope you have a great day (night? morning? afternoon? idk)

**Author's Note:**

> i’m probably going to write more, it’s really fun to write their interactions. if y’all have any ideas, you can put them in the comments hehe 👉👈. anyways, please comment and kudos and stuff. or not. thanks for reading tho!


End file.
